Benutzer Diskussion:Juno
650px|center Hallo Juno! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Juno!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 20:35, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) ---- Bilder Hallo und herzlich Willkommen in Jedipedia, Juno. Zu Beginn habe ich auch gleich eine Anregung für dich: bitte fülle die Vorlage im Eingabefeld der Hochladen-Maske vollständig und gemäß den darüber formulierten Regeln aus, da ansonsten deine Bilder wieder gelöscht werden. Gruß, --Little Ani 20:16, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wie gesagt: Ohne Quellenangaben werden deine Änderungen zurückgesetzt. Es hilft nichts es zu ignorieren. Kommuniziere bitte mit uns, damit wir dir auch weiterhelfen können.--Little Ani 21:29, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Bitte keine Bilder hochladen, die schon in der Datenbank existieren (vorher entsprechende Kategorien und Artikel prüfen), keine Bilder ohne oder mit faschen Angaben von Lizenz und Quelle hochladen, keine Bilder schlechter Qualität (wie z.B. schwarzen Streifen oben und unten, dieses vorher abschneiden) hochladeb und alle Bilder, die du hochlädst, in die entsprechenden Kategorien einsortieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:21, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Jetzt bitte endlich aufhören, sinnlose Bilder hochzuladen und falsch Quellen anzugeben, ein für alle Mal. Es reicht langsam. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:04, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Letzte Warnung: Das nächste mal Beantrage ich Sperrung wegen falscher Quellen- Lizenzangaben und mangendel Einsicht. Admiral Ackbar 17:20, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Was ist denn daran falsch? :Ganz einfach. Es verstößt gegen die Regeln und Gesetzt. Du kannst ja auch nicht einfach ein Buch kaufen, deinen Namen draufschreiben und es dann als dein Buch bezeichnen. Die Quellen müssen stimmen. Thor 17:26, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Aber ich habe das Bild doch erstellt. :Du hast dieses Bild selbst gemalt? Wirklich? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:52, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ich habe das Bild mit einem Videoprogramm sozusagen "fotografiert". Zählt das nicht zu Fan Art? :Wenn es aus dem Film fotographiert ist, ist es selbstverständlich ein urheberrechtlich geschütztes Werk und geistiges Eigentum von Lucasfilm Ltd. Die Verwendung geschützter Materialien in der Jedipedia dient einem dokumentarischen Zweck als Bildzitat nach § 51 UrhG (mehr oder weniger). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:00, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Oh, das hätte ich jetzt nicht angenommen. Ist aber irgendwie logisch. Tut mir Leid. Ich mach es nicht nochmal. Soll ich all diese Bilder löschen? Hallo Juno Hallo Juno es ist Vielleicht besser, wenn du erst einmal deine Benutzer Seite gestaltest wenn du noch keine hast. Daran kannst du nämlich gut üben. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst mit deinem Artikel kannst du mich mal fragen wenn du Probleme hast. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Jan Dodonna 18:32, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) The Battle of Endor... Hi Juno, wenn du schon die Seite Battle of Endor erstellen möchtest, was okay ist, schreibe bitte einen gescheiten Artikel mit guter Form und etwas mehr als ein bis zwei sätzen pro Überschrift. Das die derzeitige Form des artikels Mist ist, erkennst du daran, dass er schon mehrmals gelöscht wurde. Wo wird eig. in Episode 6 ein Pc-Spiel erwähnt? MfG, Wolverine Koon 16:48, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das frage ich mich auch ;) Nun, ein neuer User kann mal was falsch machen, aber ich denke, zwei Sätze mit zwei Überschriften als Artikel zu werten, gehört nicht zu den Anfängerfehlern... Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:51, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Und das selbe gilt acuh für Hoth, der Artikel kann so auch nicht bleiben, und da ich das weder habe, nochweiß, wo man das herbekommt, kann ich das derzeit auch nicht retten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:21, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ein Weblink ist da, nur leider nicht benannt.Juno 16:29, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Jetzt habe ich es geschafft. Juno 16:57, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Y-Flügler Sach mal merkst du garnicht, dass wir das Y-Flügler bild Absichtlich aus der Liste löschen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:48, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Doch, ich dachte es währe versehen. Wieso löscht Ihr ihn denn? Der A-Wing ist ja auch da. Juno Darum geht es garnicht --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:34, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Worum denn? Um platz? Juno Ja es geht um Platz, kannst du Beim Artikel in der Versionsgeschichte oder auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite einsehen. Zudem, sollte auch dir der Gedanke kommen, wenn man es vier mal wieder rausnimmt, dass dies kein Versehen sein kann. Zudem führt man hier Diskussionen dort wo sie begonnen wurden. In diesem Fall auf deiner Diskussionsseite, nicht auf meiner. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:46, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Okay, ich mach es nicht wieder. Juno Nochmal wegen Bilder Hallo Juno! Dir wurde bereits erklärt wie du Bilder richtig hochzuladen hast. Daneben steht es auch noch mal auf der eigentlichen Hochladen-Maske. Bitte halte dich daran, oder lass es ganz sein. Deine hochgeladenen Bilder mussten bis jetzt immer aufgrund fehlender Quellen- und Lizenzangaben gelöscht oder nachgebessert werden, was sich durch dich ja leicht vermeiden lassen könnte. Gruß, --Little Ani 18:32, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Mach ich. Juno :Hast du oben auch schon geschrieben... und übrig geblieben ist davon nicht viel. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und glaube dir.--Little Ani 18:40, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Danke! Und seit dem ich das oben geschrieben habe ist es auch nicht mehr passiert. :Doch... sonst würde ich nicht dazu kommen, dir das zu schreiben: Du hast Bild:Seilwerfer.png hochgeladen und da ist alles falsch, was man falsch machen kann. Eigentlich musst du nur der Anleitung folgen, die bei der Hochladen-Maske auch steht, aber scheinbar hast du das nicht getan... damals wie heute.--Little Ani 18:44, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe aber das Bild:Seilwerfer.png hochgeladen, bevor ich es schrieb. :Achso. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, weil du deine Antworten nicht signierst und sich dadurch der Zeitpunkt nicht nachlesen lässt. Unterschreibe die Beiträge in Diskussionen bitte immer mit vier Tilden (also ~~~~).--Little Ani 18:57, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Tja, ich bin halt noch neu und muss noch viel lernen. Juno 19:00, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Das mit dem Unterschreiben steht unter anderem auch oben in deiner Begrüßung drin. Thor 19:01, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Da steht aber soviel, das ich es erst garnicht überblickt hatte. Juno 16:50, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau & Kategorien Hey Juno, könntest du bitte vor dem Abspeichern der Seite einmal kurz die Vorschaufunktion benutzen und deine Änderungen kontrollieren? Dass erspart das erstellen unzähliger neuer Seiten. Und wenn du einen Link zu einer Kategorie einfügen willst, kannst du das machen, indem du einen : vorne anstellst ( Videospiele => Videospiele ) Pandora Diskussion 11:49, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Mach ich. Eine Bitte Sag mal, Juno, auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, du kämpfst gegen falsche Grammatik. Ich erkenne in deinen Artikeln und Beiträgen auf Diskussionen jedoch zahlreiche Fehler. Sieh das nicht als Beleidigung, aber man sollte solche Babel nur einfügen, wenn man sich dessen sicher ist. Ich selbst habe diese Markierung nicht auf meiner Seite als Babel, sondern in meine Projekte eingetragen, aber egal. Außerdem hab ich noch eine Bitte an dich: deine Artikel sind allesamt extrem kurz und wären alle beinahe gelöscht worden, hätte sie nicht jemand neu geschrieben. Versuche doch bitte, deine Artikel ausführlicher zu machen, denn sonst macht es keinen Spaß, so etwas zu lesen. Und schreib auch nur von Dingen, die du kennst, z.b. die Diathim hast du ohne Grundinformation einfach drauf los geschrieben. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:30, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :1. Wenn Du willst, lösch ich das Dudenzeichen gerne. :2. Ich habe doch ein bischen Ahnung von den Diathim. Und fände es nur toll, wenn noch einige, die was wissen, den Artikel ergänzen. :3. Allerdings muss ich Dir mit der Form des Textes bei den Seiten The Battle of Yavin, und The Battle of Endor Recht geben. :--Juno 14:37, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich will nicht, dass du das Dudenzeichen löschst ;) Aber bei zwei kurzen Sätzen scheint es nicht sehr seriös, dass du ein bisschen von den Diathim weißt. Es gibt Artikel, die sind immerhin schon drei Zeilen lang, obwohl sie lediglich in einem Satz irgendwo erwähnt wurden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 14:43, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du einen Artikel über eine Spezies (?) schreibst, und da nur rein schreibst, dass sie auch als Engel bekannt sind, rechtfertigt das eigentlich noch kaum einen Artikel, solche kann dir hier sicher jeder (aktivere) Benutzer zu dutzenden aus dem Ärmel schütteln, ohne dabei nur überlegen zu müssen. Und wenn noch dazu eine Quelle genommen wird, in der (auch nach meinem Wissen) nichts darüber erzählt wird, macht das das ganze auch gleich wieder fraglich. Pandora Diskussion 14:45, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::OK, ich mache das Dudenzeichen wieder dahin. Und was den Artikel betrifft, so sage ich: "Besser ein wenig Informationen, als gar keine Informationen. " --Juno 14:49, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Besser gar keine Informationen, als irgendwo abgeschrieben und daher fragwürdig und evtl falsch. Pandora Diskussion 14:53, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wenn ihr das so meint. --Juno 19:11, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST)